battalionwarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Tank
A Light tank is a tank variant initially designed for rapid movement, and now primarily employed in the reconnaissance role, or in support of expeditionary forces where main battle tanks cannot be made available. Early light tanks were generally armed and armoured similar to an armoured car, but used tracks in order to provide better cross-country mobility. Used by all but one faction (the Iron Legion), this tank is very useful on the battlefield because of its armour, adequate cannon and mobility. It is also able to destroy enemy Fortifications with ease and permit a safe advance for friendly infantry. The modern light tank supplements the Heavy Tank in expeditionary roles and situations where all major threats have been neutralized and excess weight in armour and armament would only hinder mobility and cost more money to operate. Countries' Descriptions Western Frontier *'Herman Mk-5' Armed with a single 120mm cannon and short range machine gun, this armoured vehicle has excellent mobility and can be transported by T-Copters. However, it is vulnerable to Bazooka ambushes. Tundran Territories *'Golikov T-23 "Cavalry Tank"' Once sharing components with mass-produced agricultural equipment, this tank can be dismantled and reassembled as a tractor in minutes. Solar Empire *'Type-14 Qa-Quma "Little Bear"' Developed during the Lightning Wars, it proved itself easily deployable into hot-zones which is what made this tank a very important weapon of the Solar Empire. It was also very popular because of its NitroPlas shells that could easily wipe out the hordes of the Iron Legion in seconds. Anglo Isles *'T-1 "Tommy"' Manufactured at the Swish Rolls plant at Dragonham, the T-1 "Tommy" tank makes up for its diminutive appearance with versatility. Equally at home on the sands of the Dune Sea or in the jungles of the Coral Atolls, it's a national treasure for the Anglo Isles. Xylvania *'Ubelmeister II' The second version of the Ubelmeister includes a more compact R-55 cannon, an auxiliary engine and an air-conditioning system for added crew comfort during the long sojourns into the Xylvanian hinterlands, one of the harshest terrains in the world. Strategy Use its speed and agility to dodge bazooka and tank rounds, however, be cautious of terrain while doing so. Remember to lead on enemy infantry when at long range and lock on when close. if you try to lock fire when they are far away they will dodge it. One fully charged bazooka shot can take around 90% of this unit's health. The best way to kill enemy vehicles with the Light Tank is to circle strafe. If you are trying to dodge an opponent's shot you can quickly reverse your direction, but in single player the enemy tank will always remain still and the only thing you have to do is circle and fire. Trivia * The Tundran Territories light tank has a flamethrower instead of a machine gun mounted on the rear of the tank. Xylvanians use an acid gas thrower in the same way. * The Western Frontier light tank bears a striking resemblance to the real-life M4 Sherman tank used by the U.S. during World War II. It's even named the "Herman" which, obviously, is a reference to the "Sherman". * The Xylvanian Ubelmeister II, with its rhomboid shape and single track, is a combination of the Mark I tank and Russian Vezdekhod. * The Anglo Isle's light tank resembles the Rolls-Royce Armoured Car used by Great Britain and is made by Swish Rolls, a reference to Rolls Royce, who made several military vehicles and engines for the British. Category:Units Category:Ground Vehicles